


God and Creature

by foldierdias



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldierdias/pseuds/foldierdias
Summary: A marble bust of a Greek merchant fascinates a young Hannibal. Years later, it all makes sense.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	God and Creature

In his much younger days, Hannibal was fascinated by his father’s belongings. He would stumble into his large study, two formidable french windows shining light onto cabinets filled with rare editions of Lithuanian myths and legends, several elk heads that his father had hunted in his youth, and lengthy Persian rugs that mapped the mahogany floors. Though, his favorite artifice was the bust of a greek merchant. He knew it had belonged to his great aunt, an art collector of sorts, and had been a gift to his father a decade or so back. The contradictions found in the marble, the sharp jaw that contrasted the soft waves of hair falling onto the furrowed brow, the pert, almost feminine lips drifting amidst a carefully-shaped beard all lent themselves to a beauty that astounded him, and he would spend hours gazing at the man whose facial expression was both creature and God. His father and uncle would watch with amusement as he circled the bust, mouth agape. Sometimes, after his mother had put him to bed, he would find himself touching his own face, trying to find the softness that he saw in the bust. He could only ever find edges, the hollow of his eyes, the sharp wire of a mouth. Of course, knowing all this, it would make sense that when Hannibal met Will, he was filled with a peculiar calm, as it felt like the resolution of a long wrought symphony had finally arrived. His stone had come to life, all these years later. That night, he watched the wire of a mouth twist into a smile in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh Dancy be lookin foine


End file.
